


a pink umbrella

by sugarwara



Category: Free!
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, M/M, SouMako Week 2015, florist!kisumi, makoto is a flustered nugget, sousuke is extremely awkward in emoting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Makoto is coming back to Iwatobi to visit and Sousuke enlists the help of the best man he can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a pink umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> day 1 of Soumako Week!! im super excited and i hope you all like this <3

Being a florist didn't result in many interesting occurances, especially when you work there three days a week from 6 in the morning to nearly 9 at night. It was even worse when the shop wasn't really that crowded unless it was Valentines' or, by a stroke of luck, a large group of people decided to visit.

However, on a rare day where something interesting did happen (without the aforementioned happening), Kisumi was sorting through some flowers off to the side, occasionally taking the time to admire the aromas of certain ones, when Sousuke approached him. Already strange, since Sousuke and flower shops didn't go hand-in-hand with one another, no matter how you looked at it.

"Yo, Sousuke, what's up?" Kisumi asked casually.

Sousuke cleared his throat and replied, "I need advice on what flowers to get for Makoto."

Kisumi blinked and checked the calender on the counter. He pointed out, "Sousuke, it's the middle of September. You're about seven months late to Valentines'. Either that or you're four months early to next year's."

"This isn't _for_ Valentines', idiot," Sousuke grumbled, "I wanted to get Makoto something. He's coming back from Tokyo tonight."

Kisumi's eyes instantly brightened as he excitedly chirped, "Really?! Why didn't you tell me sooner, it's been so long since he and I have managed to talk, and I–"

"Kisumi, I just need to buy some flowers," Sousuke sighed, interrupting the pink-haired man.

Kisumi pouted, wondering if there was any ulterior reason why Sousuke needed flowers to give to Makoto. Surely Makoto had come back to Iwatobi more times than just this once; what made this time so special?

Nevertheless Kisumi decided to help his friend out, because, in his opinion, Makoto _always_ deserved flowers anyway.

So he bounded over to the roses, Sousuke following him closely. "How 'bout these?"

Sousuke made a face and pondered for a few moments. He asked, "Do any flowers have some sort of meaning to them?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, as in," Sousuke fumbled to respond, "any, uh, symbolism to them."

Kisumi chuckled and confidently raised his head. This was the absolute moment he'd been waiting for; being a florist led to extra knowledge he'd been dying to tell somebody lately.

"Well," Kisumi started with innocence (as if he had any), "that depends. What've you got in mind?"

"I dunno, maybe something that represents… Love? Or innocence, maybe, um, thoughtfulness, if there's any."

"Aw, Sousuke, you have to be a little more _specific_ when it comes to love," Kisumi drawled. Why not have fun with Sousuke while he had the chance?

Sousuke groaned. "Does it honestly have to be?"

"If you're looking for something that represents love that _burns_ with passion," Kisumi dramatically picked up a red rose nearby, holding in front of his lips as he said, "red roses are the way to go."

"Kisumi, you look like Tuxedo Mask right now."

"Shut up, Sousuke."

Sousuke sighed, noticing a bunch of small, delicate-looking white flowers. He picked it up and instantly noticed the strong aroma coming off of it.

"Oh, that's an orange blossom," Kisumi helpfully piped up.

"What does it represent?"

Kisumi stared at him for a moment. "Fertility."

Sousuke put the bunch down, sighing. It was a beautiful flower, definitely. But with an admittedly lovely sentiment like that, it seemed slightly inappropriate; Makoto wasn't giving birth any time soon anyway.

The two went through a couple more flowers after that, Kisumi happily explaining their meanings as Sousuke listened. He learnt the names of flowers he never realized existed, and also learnt that yes, there is more to lilies than just what he was familiar with i.e. a pretty white flower that looked as house decorations.

Finally, though, after about forty minutes of looking around (and Kisumi's incessant chatter), Sousuke made a decision. 

"Hey, Kisumi," Sousuke told him, "I think I know what I want."

—

Makoto placed his bags beside the dresser, sighing as he shed his coat and scarf. After an exhausting day and a flight back to Iwatobi, he was about ready to pass out. Thankfully Sousuke had driven them home, since if the two had been forced to take the bus or, god forbid, _walk_ Makoto was sure that he'd be ready to let Sousuke carry him and his bags the whole way through.

Makoto left Sousuke's room and moved to the living room, where Sousuke had made himself comfortable on the couch. What caught Makoto's eye was the bunch of flowers stuffed in a slightly small cream-colored vase. He blinked before approaching it.

"Sousuke?"

"Hm?"

"What's this?" He pointed at the vase, looking all over it to see what flowers had been used. He noticed mostly carnations, one or two roses thrown into the mix, and a few flowers peaking out from beside them he didn't recognize. The result looked like a frilly umbrella of bubblegum pink with a couple scarlet dots among them from the side.

Sousuke had already come to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Despite their small height difference, Makoto still felt small compared to his boyfriend. 2cm is but a number, Kisumi would say.

"It's a bouquet of flowers, obviously," Sousuke told him. 

Makoto pouted. "I can see that, but I mean why is it here?"

Sousuke rested his forehead on the crown of Makoto's head, getting himself comfortable in his boyfriend's presence. "Wanted to get something for you."

Makoto giggled, the sound like a symphony in Sousuke's ears. Sousuke grinned and separated himself from Makoto, choosing to lean on the counter instead.

"This month'll be the last time I see you for the next seven months. I thought that I'd get something to remember you by," Sousuke admitted.

Makoto made a confused face, blushing. "Eh? But… How would _flowers_ make you remember me?"

Sousuke smiled again, pecking his forehead. "No matter what flower I wanted, none of them could represent you completely. So I decided to buy some that reminded me of one of my favorite things about you; the fact that you blush easy."

Makoto blushed even harder, eyes widening. Sousuke laughed a little. He looked over at the flowers with a tinge of sadness.

"But you know the sad part about these?"

"W-What?"

"They still aren't as nice to look at as you," Sousuke declared.

Makoto squealed with embarrassment and surprise as he giggled. Sousuke smiled and hugged him tightly again, Makoto obviously too embarrassed by his words. He was the sort to do so, admittedly, especially when it came to typically stone-faced Sousuke.

"I thought Rin was the romantic," Makoto joked.

Sousuke groused, "Blame it on him, then."

Makoto smiled and Sousuke could feel his heart fluttering like it did the first time the two had dinner together. The two kissed momentarily, eyes locked with all emotion visible in them.

"I love you," Sousuke told him.

"Love you too," Makoto mumbled back.

It couldn't have meant anything less.


End file.
